There's A Possibility
by LittleCastaway
Summary: When the Cullens go to Italy to prove that Renesmee is half human, everything changes. Nessie meets a mysterious man in the town square. His crimson eyes bring back terrifying memories, but she can't seem to stay away. Who is he and does he feel the same?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **So this is my new story. I hope you all like it and I hope I get more feedback with this one.

**"Were We Ever Really Lost?" **is on a temporary break, which means I won't be updating it until I feel I am ready. I want to thank everyone who put that story on alert and favorited it. I really, really, _really_ appreiciate it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything which is recognisable in this story. But I _do _however own this storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 ~ RENESMEE'S P.O.V**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"C'mon, Jakey," I whined, jumping up and down in excitement. "We're going to be late!"

This was my first time out of the States and I was beyond excited. My dad had not told us why the whole family were suddenly packing up and travelling all the way to Italy, but if I had learned _anything_ in my fifty years, it was to never question Daddy's motives.

I was sure that Aunt Alice knew, but she hadn't said anything and had gone about her days with her head in the clouds - as per usual. I had asked Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, but they had both answered my questions with other questions. Uncle Emmett was no help either, simply choosing to answer everything I asked with an innuendo of some sort.

Jacob placed his large, warm hands on my shoulders and smiled down at me. "Calm down, honey," he laughed. "You're going to give yourself a seizure."

"I doubt even that would stop her," my mother interrupted, her golden eyes bright with amusement. I stuck out my tongue playfully and she rolled those honey-colored eyes of hers.

Our banter was cut short by a sudden gust of wind whipping through my bedroom window, blowing my hair around my face and almost knocking me clean off my feet, which forced Jake to grip onto my arm protectively. I nudged him off when I saw that it was just Alice.

She began unpacking my neatly-packed suitcase, throwing my clothes in every direction possible, before holding up one of my pink skirts. "Are you seriously taking this?" she questioned.

"What's wrong with it?" I snatched it from her little, white hands and clutched it to my chest.

Alice turned to my mom. "Did _you_ buy her this... this... thing?!"

"Yeah," answered Mom. "What's wrong with it? I think it's lovely."

Alice made a face as she attempted to regain her composure, then turned back to me, her palm pressed to her head.

"Just unpack _everything_, Nessie," she ordered. "I will buy you some new clothes when we get to Italy."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, now, are you ready because your father just discovered a tiny scratch on his precious Volvo and he is about to have a vampiric seizure. We don't want to push him over the edge."

My mom and I rolled our eyes dramatically. I knew how my dad got when something happened to the Volvo. Last time, Uncle Emmett lost an arm and Uncle Jasper lost a leg. Searching around for lost limbs for another seven hours was _not_ my idea of fun.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out of the door. After jogging past my mother and through our cottage's front door, I released my grip on Jake. His deep brown eyes were glaring at the floor, a small frown curving down his lips. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"It's only going to be for a few days, Jakey. A week at the most, I promise."

He nodded before pulling me to his huge chest and cradling me. I breathed in his scent; moss and mint and _Jacob._ It was true. No matter how long we were on this trip, I would miss my Jacob and there was no denying it.

"Nessie!" My father's voice disruppted the birds in the trees towering above us, making them swoop down and squark loudly.

"Coming!" I answered, setting off another round of birds. "I have to go," I told Jacob. "Love you."

He kissed the top of my head, then ruffled my bronze curls. "Love you, too. I'll miss you every minute."

"I will miss you, too, Jakey."

A single raindrop fell from the sky, hitting the ground beneath my feet, and it was soon followed by another and another. I ran at full speed to the Volvo where my family were waiting patiently in their cars. My dad... not so patiently.

Emmett honked the horn of his Jeep, before yelling at us to 'get our asses moving'. My Aunt Rosalie elbowed him roughly in the ribs, but we all knew that he could barely feel it.

Before I knew it, we were at the airport. I must have slept on the way because I had no recollection of the journey. When I awoke, my thoughts were immediately on Jacob, wondering how he was coping without me, and whether or not he had another sprained ankle from trying - and failing - to outrun Leah.

I missed Jacob already, but a strange feeling in my stomach informed me that this trip to Italy was going to lead me onto a different path in life, one outside of Forks, Washington.

And one without my Jacob.


	2. Sprinting

**A/N: **I want to thank PiratePrincess29 and . for adding my story to favorites and alerts. THANK YOU!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately for me, I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, as much as I'd like to.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 ~ DEMETRI'S P.O.V**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Gliding down the gloomy corridor, I heard a light voice call my name. I turned, only to find little Jane swooping toward me at an unnatural pace - even for a vampire.

"Demetri?"

"What?"

She gave me a stern look. "No need to be so rude."

_I beg to differ, _I thought. "Fine. What would you like, Jane?"

Her little mouth rose at the sides, forming a smirk so miniscule I couldn't be sure it had been there in the first place. "That's better," she said condecendingly. "Master Aro needs to speak with you. He said it was urgent and since Heidi is late back from her fishing trip, I don't suppose he is in the best of moods."

I nodded and thanked her, before turning on the spot and walking back the same way I had come before. I rolled my eyes, wishing I could be anywhere else in the world right now, doing what I was here for - hunting the enemy. The neverending tedium of these dull Volterra walls was beginning to grate on my nerves and I prayed that Aro would send me away on business.

I knocked on the enormous, heavy wooden double doors, and then waited for a few seconds, my arms folded behind my back.

Marcus' husky drone floated out into the grand hall. "Enter."

I strolled through the doors, quickly taking mental notes of everyone in the room. All of the usual suspects were there: Aro, Marcus and Caius all seated on their brazen thrones, Alec stood to the right of Caius, and Felix to the right of Alec. All were there, except for Jane. A woman I did not recognise stood beside Marcus, thin, pale hands clasped together in front of her stomach in a rather decorous manner.

"I was informed that you needed to speak with me, Master," I announced.

Aro's burgandy eyes swept over my lean form. He smiled a friendly, yet slightly sinister smile. For the first time in my existence, I felt... worried, which worried me even more. It was not my job to be sympathetic. It was my job to remain formal, impassive and, most of all, destructive. Once I was on a mission, nothing would stop me until I got what I wanted.

"Indeed," Aro sighed. He looked toward the new girl, then back at me. "Demetri, I would like you to meet Beth. She is our new tracker and she is very good. Perhaps even more so than you. Her powers are most interesting."

Beth smirked at Aro's praise. My eyes widened.

"I don't mean to be rude, Master, but what exactly to you mean by 'new tracker'?" I questioned.

Aro glanced toward Beth again and turned his almost black eyes to sweep over my cloaked body. "I am afraid that she is replacing you. Now that we have the most effective tracker on the Earth, we no longer have a use for you. As you understand, we can afford only to have the best and most compelling in our family." He floated to his throne and placed himself into the chair. "You are free to leave the premises now."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "May I at least eat before I leave, Master?" I asked.

Caius' dark, crimson eyes turned thunderous. "You may not," he hissed. Felix tensed. "Only members of the guard may dine when Heidi returns. As you are _no longer _a member of this guard, you are _not permitted_ to dine with us! Now leave!"

I ran. I ran at an impossible speed into the town, prohibiting myself from breathing as I sprinted near the townspeople. I was the thirstiest I had ever been in my six hundred years, but I refused to feast on the people of Volterra.

For that I would be slaughtered.


	3. Love Bitten

**A/N: **Yet again, I received an absolutely_ amazing _review and, yet again, it made my day sparkle - pun very much intended. So, thank you, Anna, for the fantastic review!

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything, from this moment on, that is even slightly recognisable is nowhere near mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 ~ RENESMEE'S P.O.V**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I sighed as I listened to my father witter on about the tiniest of scratches on the hood of his precious Volvo. He was really uptight sometimes.

No offense, Dad, I added in my head when he glared at me with an expression that made him look downright scary.

"Stop giving her a hard time, Edward," my mother warned. "We are on vacation. You guys should be having fun and spending some quality time together."

I rolled my eyes. "We're vampires, Mom! Shouldn't we be doing something a little more, I don't know, vampiric?"

She chuckled. "Have you seen the weather, Nessie?"

I glanced out of the hotel window. The sun was casting down golden rays across the biscuit-colored walls surrounding the little Italian town we were staying in - Volterra. I was sure that I had heard the name before, a long time ago, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Don't pout at me like that, Ness. Alice said there's going to be some rain later on today, but until that time comes, we have to stay in here."

"Fine." I bit my bottom lip to cease the pouting. I decided to call Jacob - for the fourth time today. "C'mon, Jake. Pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

I was greeted by the operator, telling me that my call was "not allowed". Damn these small towns and their cell phone reception... or lack there of. I threw my cell onto the bed with another pout, which was seemingly attached to my lips.

I smirked - surprisingly - when an idea popped into my head. I quickly stood, beginning to count to one hundred in Italian in my head so my father would remain relatively clueless as to my fantastic plan. He quirked a brow and I simply shrugged nonchalantly. After raiding my new wardrobe and mouthing a quick thank you to Alice as she threw me the keys to her Porsche, I dashed out of the hotel.

I tugged my red scarf over my head and put on the matching leather gloves and my sunglasses, effectively shielding my skin from the sun and my identity from the overprotective vampire named Edward in Room 103.

I drove around the little city until it got dark, ecstatic just to be out of that damned hotel for a few hours. The sun had set, and so I decided to park the Porsche and take a scroll around the town square.

Although blanketed in eerie darkness, I could see all the different shades of crimson flags hanging on the high walls. I wondered what kind of festival had taken place that I had missed because of the stupid weather.

I perched myself on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the cobbled square and breathed in deeply, savouring the thousands of fragrances in the air. I tensed when I smelled something new a few minutes later. The scent was like sugar. Sugar and honey, yet slightly icy. I would know this type of scent anywhere.

A vampire.

I spun around when I heard soft breathing coming from an alley behind one of the walls. My already fluttering heart started to beat even more erratically than before as I edged toward the vampire.

I knew what he would think when he saw me. My chocolate-brown eyes, my slight blush and my heartbeat would make me seem human to him. He would smell the appetising blood running through my veins and immediately want to taste it.

It had all happened before.

I bent my head around the wall and peered down the alley. A cold wind whipped my hair into my eyes and I gasped when I was suddenly lifted into the air from behind. It did no good to scream and I knew that, so I pressed my lips together and focused on his actions. His cool nose brushed against my jaw and I shivered involuntarily at the temperature. He pressed his soft lips to my throat, and then swiftly bit down.

He tried again and again, and then a third time before turning me to face him.

"What are you?" he asked with an English lilt to his accent.

"I'm half human, half vampire," I explained quietly.

His crimson eyes flashed as they met mine over my shoulder. He released his tight grip on my stomach and I slid down onto the concrete below my feet.

"Sorry about that," he gestured toward my neck casually. I waved him off.

"It's fine."

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

The man held out a pale hand. The darkness made his features hard to see, but I could swear I saw him smirking devilishly at his outstretched palm as I contemplated taking it. I placed my hand in his, stinging hot on icy cold, and he tucked my arm under his in a formal fashion.

"Tell me, piccolo, what is your name?" he said in a velveteen voice.

"Renesmee," I answered. "But most people call me Nessie."

He nodded. "I'm Demetri."

My brows furrowed. The name was familiar, but I could not for the life of me place where I remembered it from. "Have we met before, Demetri?"

Demetri's haunting eyes dropped from my face to the ground. "Yes, I believe we have."

"When?"

He sighed. "Almost fifty years ago, soon after you were born. Do you remember the Volturi?"

I got lost in his voice as he spoke. I cleared my throat before speaking. "I remember some things."

"Like what?" he questioned.

I thought for a moment. "I remember that they thought I was something other than what I am. They all wanted me dead."

Demetri stopped walking and shook his head. "No, Renesmee. Not all of them."


	4. Nothing of Consequence

**A/N: **I try to make this story as awesome as possible... and I would not succeed in doing so without all the lovely compliments from Anna. And, I know I say this every time, but thank you, Anna!

**Another A/N:** I am pretty sure that the chapters will eventually get longer as the story goes on, but for now they will remain relatively short. This is simply because when the chapters are drawing to a close, they often feel to me like they have a definate ending... and so I just go with it and hope for the best.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm so incredibly jealous of Stephenie Meyer because she owns all these amazing characters and their personalities and I do not... So jealous...

* * *

**DEMETRI'S P.O.V**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

We walked for what felt like mere minutes, before I realised that we had in fact been strolling around Volterra for most of the night.

I noted as we walked that Renesmee was very careful not to touch me, at least not skin to skin. I asked her why this was, but she simply avoided my questions by smiling up at me with her incredibly angelic face, which made me almost gasp in awe and distracted me from my own thoughts for ten seconds at a time, before I came back to my senses and willed myself not to stare longingly at her mouth.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted out.

Renesmee giggled. "Nothing of consequence," she replied casually.

"Why are you constantly evading my questions?"

"Why are you constantly asking them?"

She peered up at my perplexed expression and smirked an unusual, crooked smirk. I considered my answer for a moment.

"I want to know about you," I admitted. "I want to know everything about you that we were never told before."

She sighed wearily.

"My mother was human when she became pregnant with me. My father - a vampire - turned my mom after she almost died whilst giving birth. They have never told me the whole story. I can only vaguely remember some things from back then, but most things are just a blur."

"What _do_ you remember?" I questioned, cursing myself for pressing for answers, yet too intrigued to regret asking for them.

Renesmee glanced up into the dark sky, admiring the stars above our heads. And as she did so, I admired _her_. Long, bronze curls cascaded down her spine, framing her flawless face. She had perfect features, which always came with being a vampire. Her nose was straight and angular, and her cheekbones were slightly defined. Her eyes were the darkest chocolate brown I had ever seen and they were extremely expressive - I could almost see the colors swirling around in their depths. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the bright moonlight and I was thankful that the sky was not cloudy that night, simply so I could gaze upon such immaculate beauty.

It seemed near impossible for me to tear my ravenous eyes away from her glowing form.

"I remember a meadow," she began. "No... it was more of a clearing, I think. There were lots of people - vampires and wolves - all gathering around me. And then, another group came. They all wore cloaks, like yours. I can't recall anything else, except in my nightmares. The one distinct element is the eyes. It's always the eyes. Every single one of them had dark, crimson eyes."

We continued walking as she described her dreams to me. What she did not know was that I was not listening to a word she was saying. Instead, I was watching - no, staring - at the way her berry-colored lips shaped around the sentences that flowed from her mouth.

"Where are you from, Demetri?" she enquired suddenly, shaking me out of my reverie.

"I am originally from London, but that was a very long time ago."

Renesmee bit on her hypnotising bottom lip as her expressive brown eyes swept over my face. Unexpectedly, she reached up and ran her fingers across my cheekbone. Her glove felt smooth agaist my skin and I could feel the warmth of her body through the thick scarlet leather.

"How did you become like this?" she breathed.

"Let us not speak of the past, piccolo," I said. "We should focus our attentions on the future, not on which shadows are lurking behind us."

"Do you think it would better that way, Demetri?"

Again, I could hardly pull my gaze away from her mouth. "Yes," I answered. "I believe it would be better."

She glanced down at the ground, before she looked back up at the stars, avoiding my eyes. "When you mentioned earlier that not all of the vampires wanted me dead, what did you mean?"

Her question caught me off guard. I made a promise to myself all those years ago to keep this _thing _a secret and I had never told a single soul, aside from Aro, but even then I had been reluctant to do so. How could I possibly find the courage to tell _her_?


	5. Verona

**A/N: **Wow. Just... Wow. So many people are following this story now and I am so, so grateful that anyone even read it at all! So, thank you. You guys make my world go round!

**Another A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is late. Things have been crazy lately and I've had no time at all to write and I've had a little bit of writer's block. It's been impossible, but here it is. The newest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**P.S.: **I'm not sure if the Italian is spot on. If anyone can correct it, please do! Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't know why I don't own Twilight, because I think I should, but I don't and I can't express how disappointed I am.

* * *

**RENESMEE'S P.O.V**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I couldn't believe it. There was no way. It could not be possible.

"I thought the imprinting thing was only with shapeshifters," I said. "I didn't know that vampires got it, too."

Demetri's eyes studied my reaction to his words, and then he turned his face toward the dark night sky. "It only affects one in every five-hundred vampires in the world," he told me. "I guess I am just one of the lucky few." He chuckled humorlessly. "I first saw it in your father. The way he looked at your mother... There was something other in his eyes than simply love. I could see it - smell it almost. Such a potent scent. Just observing the two of them together was excruciating."

He cast his crimson eyes upon my face, again testing my reaction.

"Why didn't you come and find me?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I went to Forks once every few years, when I was on business, and then I travelled to wherever you went next. I can't smell your scent very well, I'm not sure why, so I tracked Edward since I knew his mind better than yours or Bella's. But you seemed happy with your wolf, so I stayed away. But I kept waiting." Demetri fingers swept across my cheek gently, making me sigh in contentment. "I always knew that you would come and find me, piccolo."

I swallowed as Demetri leaned forward, inch by inch. I could smell his cool, butter-scented breath on my nose - tantalising, teasing. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to reach up on my tiptoes and kiss him. He suddenly smirked.

"What?" I demanded.

He shook his head, waving off my question, chuckling. "I told you I can read minds, right?"

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? Did you read my mind just then?"

He laughed quietly and cupped my cheek in the cold palm of his hand. He leaned in again, but closer this time, so our noses were almost touching.

"Maybe," he whispered and smiled the widest I had seen him smile in the short time I had known him.

I ducked my head as I blushed furiously, but when he tucked his thumb under my chin and stared into my eyes, I forgot the reason for my embarrassment all together. Demetri's gentle fingers pushed back a few loose curls from my face and he slowly tilted forward again. His cold, soft lips pressed against my cheek and I gasped out loud, making him chuckle against my skin. He rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes for a long moment, before suddenly sighing.

"I have to go soon, piccolo," he said, his eyes closed tight.

"What? Why? I-I don't want you to leave. You can't."

The more I protested, the pained his handsome face became. "And, I don't want to leave you either, I don't. But I must. I have to find somewhere to stay for a few days and I'd like to find somewhere before the sun comes up and the townspeople start to awaken." He glanced around, searching the darkness for listening ears. He spoke softly in my ear. "I still need to hunt." He touched my throat with longing fingers. My heartbeat became impossibly erratic, as if it had been beating almost human-like before. "I hope I didn't hurt you," he mused. "I must go, before I decide to take you with me to wherever I am going."

I bit my lip, holding in a romantic sigh. "I wish you would. I wish you'd done that long ago, Demetri."

"You don't mean that. You love your family, I can see it in your eyes when you think about them."

It was true.

I was stunned by how much this gentle vampire knew about my life, about my personality, before he had even met me face to face. It made me smile like an lovesick idiot every time I thought about it. Sudden inspiration hit me.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Demetri questioned, his burgundy eyes narrowing at me.

"You know how you wanted a place to stay?" I answered.

"Yes?"

"I might know a place."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"I'm not too sure about this, piccolo," he said in a hushed tone, hesitating in the doorway. "What about my eyes? The humans will notice."

I considered this for a moment. I hadn't thought about all of the possible setbacks when I came up with this plan. "Hang on a second," I said, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. A chirpy voice answered.

"Where in the Hell are you, Ness?" Alice demanded. "Your father is freaking out! He's gone looking for you! When I gave you the keys to the Porsche, I expected you to be back within the hour, not the next freaking day!"

"Alice, chill," I soothed. "Can you meet me in the hotel lobby?"

She sighed dramatically. "Fine," she groaned. "When?"

"Um, now?" I was suddenly nervous - what would she do when she saw Demetri? Since my family, from what I could gather, had some sort of beef with the Volturi, would she immediately think the worst?

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and it instantly soothed my worried thoughts. I glanced up at Demetri and he smiled back down at me effortlessly. If I didn't know better, I would have said he wasn't even slightly scared about Alice's reaction to him. But I did know better, and so nothing seemed okay at all if he wasn't.

"Everything will be fine, mia fidanzata. Lo prometto," he whispered, seemingly reassuring himself more than me. A light breeze swept over us, making me shiver a little and wrapped my arms around my torso. "Here," he said, tugging on the rope at the front of his cloak. It fell gracefully from around his shoulders and revealed the tight black t-shirt he was wearing underneath; I turned my head before I could start drooling. Demetri shrugged the dark material around my body and tied to rope again to keep the cloak from falling off my narrow shoulders.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled shyly, which contrasted severely with his usually-seductive persona. "I think your aunt is there. You had better go and see to her."

I nodded. "Will you stay here?" When he promised, I made my way through the hotel doors.

As Demetri had said, Alice already stood in the lobby. She had one hand on her hip, the other poised near her face as she studied her perfect pink fingernails. Her amber glare shifted toward me at once, before her eyes widened to the point where she looked like an owl as she took in the cloak bandaged securely around me like bubble wrap.

"Where did you get that?" Alice asked, her voice small, which meant she recognised it as belonging to the Volturi.

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged.

"What would your parents say if they saw you wearing that?" she mused, half to herself, half to me. "Well, Edward would freak out, for sure. And, I think Bella would probably pass out. Why didn't I see this? Have my visions stopped working? Am I now just a boring, powerless vampire?"

She rambled on to herself for a few moments longer. I interrupted before she could witter on about the statistics of fainting in the vampire species.

"Look, Alice, we really need your help," I hinted.

"With what? Wait a minute... who's 'we'?"

I glanced toward the sliding glass doors just as Demetri sheepishly walked into the hotel. His eyes were cast down, effectively shielding his crimson eyes from the nearby humans. The strain on his compelling features was evident. I then realised that I had stupidly forgotten how thirsty he was. When he reached us, he stood beside me and I gripped his hand. Uncurling his fist, I placed my hand in his and squeezed reassuringly.

"Hold your breath," I advised. "It helps, trust me." He nodded tightly and clutched my hand. I turned back to Alice, who was staring unabashedly at Demetri, her mouth agape. "Alice," I hissed. She snapped her mouth shut.

"What's going on, Nessie?" she asked, desperate for an explanation. She was still staring at my hand entwined with Demetri's.

"It's easier to show you," I told her and grasped her tiny hand with my free one.

I showed her everything - smelling a vampire in the town square; meeting Demetri in the alley way; walking with him for hours on end; bringing him to the hotel. I left out the imprinting thing. I was concerned that all this new information would be too much for her pocket-sized body to take.

When I allowed her hand to fall, she blinked hard, not speaking for a moment. "Let me get this straight," she began. "You met him in a dark alley, talked with him for a few measly hours and now you're suddenly madly in love? Well, I don't believe that for one minute." She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "It's like 'Romeo and Juliet' all over again!"

Demetri cracked the first smile I had seen since he'd walked in. "Well, we _are_ only a few miles from Verona, after all."

I giggled and Demetri chuckled, but Alice's eyes formed another glare.

"Now, you listen to me, Sir Jokes-a-lot," she said sternly. "You hurt her in any way and I swear to God, I will hurt you so bad that you will beg me to take you back to the Volturi. Am I making myself clear?"

To be honest, in that moment, Alice looked down right scary and Demetri had no other choice but to agree with her.

"Back to the matter at hand," I urged. "Demetri needs a place to stay and I was hoping that, maybe..."

"No."

"What?"

"No. Nope. No way. Never going to happen."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

She sighed. "He can't stay with us, Ness. The whole family would flip! Your father would freaking kill you!"

"Then what can we do?" I pressed hysterically. "I have to be with him, Alice."

"And, I get it, Nessie. I do. But he just cannot be in the same room as Edward, Emmett, Jasper, or even Rosalie. They would tear him apart without a second thought and you know it."

I couldn't stop the tear from running down my cheek as I imagined how it would turn out - Demetri's body in pieces, burning as my father and his two brothers stood around the flames with satisfied smirks on their pale faces.

Demetri squeezed my hand reassuringly, before smiling a little. "What if I was within reaching distance, but far enough away so your family didn't know where I was," he mused. "Would that make a difference?"

Alice smiled widely at Demetri as he thought. "That would work," she beamed, clapping her hands together. "I'll go pay!"

"No," Demetri said. "I am a gentleman. And it wouldn't be gracious of me to allow you to pay for me."

Alice looked at him with a patronizing glare. "I highly doubt that the Volturi gave you a credit card. Am I right?"

Demetri sighed in defeat. "Fine. You pay."

Alice smirked triumphantly. "I will." She danced toward the reception.

"How do you endure her... energy?" he asked seriously.

I laughed. "It takes a while to get used to it," I admitted, smiling after my aunt. "But then, you realise that Alice will be Alice and nobody can change that."

He hummed in agreement. "I hope this works, piccolo."

"What exactly _is _the plan?"

He smirked at my confused expression. "You will find out soon enough."

I groaned. "I _hate _secrecy." At this he laughed.

"Ti amo, mia cara Giulietta." He pressed his lips to my cheek and I sighed lovingly as I grinned from ear to ear.

"And, I love you, my handsome Romeo."


End file.
